Imaging sensors such as cameras or displays are now widespread in consumer electronics devices such as smartphones or computer devices.
Few known approaches are directed towards the security of such sensors. Some existing approaches describe how to use cameras and/or displays to authenticate users. An imaging sensor is rarely considered for itself.
These existing approaches present limitations.
In particular, there is a need for methods and systems to generate reliably an identifier or key from an imaging sensor.